The Hall of Heroes
|minino = 3 |author = John Jackson Miller |format = paperback & eBook |published = 29 November 2016 |pages = 352 |ISBN = ISBN 9781501116032 (paperback), ISBN 9781501116063 (ebook) |date = April 2386 |}} The Hall of Heroes is the third and final book in the Star Trek: Prey trilogy by author John Jackson Miller. It was released 29 November 2016. Publisher's description ;Continuing the milestone 50th anniversary celebration of Star Trek—an epic new trilogy that stretches from the events of The Original Series movie The Search for Spock to The Next Generation! :The Klingon Empire stands on the precipice. In the wake of violence from the cult known as the Unsung, paranoia threatens to break Chancellor Martok's regime. Klingons increasingly call for a stronger hand to take control...one that Lord Korgh, master manipulator, is only too willing to offer. :But other forces are now in motion. Assisted by a wily agent, the Empire's enemies secretly conspire to take full advantage of the situation. Aboard the , Admiral William T. Riker realizes far more than the Federation's alliance with the Klingons is in danger. With the Empire a wounded animal, it could either become an attacker—or a target. :Yet even as hostilities increase, Commander Worf returns to the and Captain Jean-Luc Picard with a daring plan of his own. The preservation of both the Empire and the Federation alliance may hinge on an improbable savior leading a most unlikely force.... Summary The Aventine arrives in Klingon space to a hostile reception but is soon drafted into the search for the Unsung. Meanwhile, the Enterprise is reunited with , who has been released from custody to identify Shift as an old cellmate, who escaped custody along with Odrok. Korgh, following the death of his eldest son and only grandson, places his two remaining sons in senior positions among the House of Kruge militia. With the co-opted Blackstone crew, Shift and her Breen mentor Thot Roje head to the Kinshaya capital Janalwa where Shift pulls the same deception Jilaan played a century earlier, posing as the god of war, Niamlar, and convincing the militant leader Ykredna to use ships prepared by the Breen to launch an attack on the Klingons. Meanwhile, Worf and Kahless teach the Unsung that despite being exiles from the Empire they can still live like Klingons. They decide to surrender to the House of Kruge but instead come across the first stage of the Kinshaya attack and manage to warn Starfleet and the Klingons. The Enterprise and Titan assist the Klingons with their defences while the Unsung end up defending Korgh's capital, killing Roje, although three of their four remaining ships are destroyed and most of their number killed. The Aventine takes Ardra, an engineering team and the Houdini to Janalwa where Ardra plays an opposing Niamlar opposite Shift's version. The Blackstone crew trip Starfleet off to their position, allowing them to disable the vehicle and expose the deception. Shift and the Breen flee (with Shift killing her Breen superior Dayn when he threatens to have her executed and taking his place), as does Ykredna, allowing the moderate Kinshaya to take control again and recall their forces. Korgh makes one last attempt at gaining power by bombing a conference on the Federation-Klingon alliance but the attempt fails and he is exposed by Martok using the Circle's technology to pose as Odrok. Ardra and the Blackstone crew are assigned to use the Houdini to police the Circle's activities. The surviving Unsung including Valandris have their discommendation revoked and are assigned to replace the sentries they killed at Spirits' Forge. Emperor Kahless decides to stay at Spirit's Forge and instruct the former Unsung in Klingon traditions. Korgh is discommendated, although Worf convinces Martok not to pass the punishment on to his innocent family, and then arrested by Riker for crimes committed in Federation space. References Characters ; :Abby Balidemaj • T'Ryssa Chen • Corinne Clipet • Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Jaero • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • René Picard • Aneta Šmrhová • Worf, son of Mogh Taro Trinell ; :Dennisar • Ranul Keru • Ethan Kyzak • Melora Pazlar • William T. Riker • Dalit Sarai • Ssura • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale Xin Ra-Havreii • Xaatix ; :Sam Bowers • Ezri Dax • Lonnoc Kedair • Mikaela Leishman • Oliana Mirren ; :Aggadak Leonard James Akaar • Antigone Chen • Jadzia Dax • Rachel Garrett • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu ; :Kersh, daughter of Dakh • Korgh, son of Torav • Odrok (Heghtar) • Tengor, son of Korgh • Tragg, son of Korgh A'chav • Bredak, son of Lorath • J'borr • Kiv'ota • Kruge • Lorath, son of Korgh • ; :Bardoc • Beroc • Dublak • Harch • Hemtara • Nelkor • Raneer • Sarken • Valandris • Weltern • Worf, son of Harch Tharas • Zokar ; :Grotek • Kahless, son of Kahless • Klag, son of M'Raq • Martok, son of Urthog • Melk • Nimoe • Qolkat, son of Qolka • Alexander Rozhenko • Satevech • Tanor • Thagon Azetbur • Galdor • Gorkon • K'Ehleyr • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kesh • Korrd • Kurak, daughter of Haleka • Kurn • Lukara • Molor • Morath • Potok • Qolka • Valkris • Worf, father of Mogh ; :Dayn • Jaan • Pran • Roje • T'shantra (N'Keera • Shift • Vella) Brex ; :Labarya • Yeffir • Ykredna Tepesor • Urawak ; :1110 • 1111 • • Gaw Buxtus Cross • Jilaan ; :Spock • Tuthar • Wogan • Emil Yorta Curzon Dax • Fek'lhr • Female Changeling • Fortar • Dixon Hill • Hal Kemp • Leotis • Abraham Lincoln • Johnny Mercer • Niamlar • Les Paul • Tocatra • Paul Whiteman Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Blackstone • cargo hauler • /''qeylIS wa''' ( ) • (B'rel-class) • construction vehicle • ( ) • Dinskaar • ( ) • Fervent-One ( ) • Fervent-Three • Fervent-Four • Fervent-Five • Fervent-Six • ( ) • (Vor'cha-class) • Houdini • Klingon mining vessel • (B'rel-class) • (B'rel-class) • • Psocath (Breen shuttle) • shuttle • Sustax ( ) • ( ) Ark of G'boj • Barge of the Dead • Delta Flyer ( ) • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • ( ) • freighter • (B'rel-class) • • • • • • ( ) • Zamloch Locations :Atogra (Atogra-878 • Atogra-879 • Atogra-1066) • Caebeus • Janalwa system (Janalwa (Cathedral of State • Inquisitorial Palace • Rashtag • Yongolor Rotunda)) • Jolva Ree (Breen shipyard) • Ketorix Prime (House of Kruge Industrial Compound • power plant) • Linnavhava • Narendra III • No'Var Outpost • (Ore-Processing Center • Pheben III • Pheben IV • Pheben V) • Qo'noS (Azetbur Square • Chancellery • Court of Qo'noS • Federation Consulate on Qo'noS • First City • Great Hall • Old Quarter) • Theta Thoridor Azure Nebula • Bajoran wormhole • Balduk • Boreth (Boreth Monastery) • Briar Patch/Klach D'Kel Brakt • Cardassia • Chelvatus III • Cragg's Cloud • Cygnet IV • Earth (China • New World • ) • Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Gamaral (Mount Qel'pec) • Garadius IV • Ghora Janto • Gre'thor • Great Barrier • (Spirits' Forge) • Krios • Marenga IV • Memory Alpha • Qo'noS (Qam-Chee) • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Shanzibar • Sherman's Planet • Sto-vo-kor • • Thionoga (Detention center) • • Ventax II • Yongolor (Temple of the Gods) • Zalkon Sector Races and cultures :Betazoid • Breen (Fenrisal • Kalystarian • Silwaan) • Bynar • Cardassian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kreel • Nausicaan • Orion • Takaran • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Breen (Amoniri) • Capellan • Changeling • Cytherian • • Napean • Pheben • Prophets • Romulan • Ventaxian • Xyrillian States and organizations :Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Circle of Jilaan • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • House of Harch • House of Kruge • House of Palkar • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Officer Exchange Program • Orion Syndicate • Phantom Wing • Romulan Star Empire • Spetzkar • Starfleet • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Unsung Cardassian Liberation Front • Dominion • Founders • Judge Advocate General • Klahb • Office of Infidel Relations • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Unification movement Science and technology :algorithm • antimatter mine • archaeology • arthritis • asteroid • bacteria • biometric database • bomb • brown dwarf • cloaking device • cloaking field • comet • combadge • communications array • communicator • compressor coil • control arm • deflector shield • detonator • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • emission • forensics • gas • gaseous fissure • grenade • harmonic resonance • heat manifold • holodeck • hologram • holography • homing device • hypospray • illium-629 • illusion projector • imaging chamber • impulse engine • keratin • kilometer • light • microbe • microfilament • nuclear reactor • optical data network relay • orbital defense platform • padd • photon torpedo • plug cap • Project Genesis • quantum slipstream drive • repeater station • sensor • sonic grenade • spanner • stealth positioning system • stellar nursery • subspace communications • subspace transceiver • tharkak'ra • thruster • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • vocoder • warp core • warp drive • zero gravity Ranks and titles :acolyte • actor • advocate • agent • advisor • ambassador • apostate • apprentice • bishop • captain • cha'DIch • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • chot • cleric • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • contact specialist/first-contact officer • councilor • detective • Devotionalist • diplomat • Domo of the Breen Confederacy • educator • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • Fallen Lord • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • fire dancer • first officer • fleet admiral • flight controller • gin'tak • glinn • guard • gunner • heir • helmsman • heretic • High Priestess • illusionist • Illusionist Magnus • infidel • inquisitor • judge • lady • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • logician • logistical specialist • lord • matriarch • merchant • miner • operations officer • parole officer • pirate • Pontifex Maxima of the Holy Order of the Kinshaya • prospector • protégé • protocol officer • public defender • rear admiral • science officer • security chief • sentry • Sentry of Spirits' Forge • shock troop • slave • spy • tactical officer • technician • thot • transporter chief • truthcrafter • vicar general • weapons master • weaponsmith Other references :1066 • 1933 • 2293 • 2375 • 2384 • 2200s • 15th century • Alice's Adventures in Wonderland • Annals of the Circle • armory • bat'leth • batlhHa' vangIu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu' • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Gamaral • Battle of Ghora Janto • Battle of Ketorix Prime • Battle of Narendra III • Battle of Narendra III (2386) • Battle of Pheben • baseball cap • bazaar • Beale Street • belt • biHnuch • blackmail • bloodwine • bok-rat • bookmark • Borg Invasion of 2381 • boulder • breastplate • bribe • buSHa' • butlh ghajbogh nuv'e'yIHo • cafeteria • canyon • cardinal rule • cathedral • cave • Century of Progress/The Chicago World's Fair • chain • chavmajta • chu'charq • church • cob'lat • community service • counterespionage • criminal law • cupola • d'k tahg • Dach • DachwI'pu' • dagger • diminished capacity • diplomacy • discommendation • dispersal pattern sierra • Dominion War • dossier • Episcopate • exercise yard • factory • fingernail • French Revolution • G'now juk Hul pajhard • gagh • Gamaral Massacre • gaol • gargoyle • ghe'naQDaj qonta' pagh • ghIj set jaghmeyjaj • gong • Gordian knot • Great Depression • H'atoria conference • hair • Hegh'bat • Hew HutlhwI'pu • hovel • ja'chuq • jazz • jIH dok • Kinshaya language • Khitomer Accords • knife • klongat • ''Kot'baval'' Festival • krencha • lance • The Last to Fall • latinum • lava • lulIjpu' bomwI'pu • maj dok • Mauk-to'Vor • matriarchy • may'qochvan • mek'leth • meqba' • monastery • mummy • The Mystical Manifestations of Jilaan Before the Kinshaya, 2293 • net Sovjaj • Niamlar Circle Massacre • noreg • Norman Invasion • observation lounge • Operation Proxy Warlord • orb • penthouse • petri dish • pince-nez • piracy • playing cards • qImHa' • • ribbon • Rite of Succession • robe • Rue Bourbon • satchel • sewer pit • slavery • soil • statue • stone • Subpu' nasdaq Dach • tagh may'quchvan • Takedown Incident • taproot harvest • targ • tassel • tattoo • temple • tlhIH ghIj jIHyoj • tlhIngan Hol • Tlinghan jIH • transporter room • tray • trophy • war museum • Year of Prayer Chronology ;2285 : Kruge attempted to steal the secrets of Project Genesis Appendices Related media * * |Hell's Heart}} * |The Jackal's Trick}} Images hallOfHeroes2.jpg hallOfHeroes3.jpg hallOfHeroes1.jpg Connections Timeline External links * category:tOS novels category:tNG novels category:titan novels